U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,768 of June 28, 1960. discloses a box formed from a one-piece blank which includes front, bottom, rear and top walls interconnected along their longitudinal edges and a tucker panel connected to the top wall along their common longitudinal edge. End panels are also provided which interleave and interlock to form the end walls of the box. While boxes of this general type can be produced with little waste material and provide a relatively sturdy construction, when such containers are stacked the stack may exhibit instability, particularly during warehouse or similar handling where it is desirable to be able to move and stack several boxes at a time.